Trials and Tribulations
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Final in the watch over me trilogy. Can the rangers adapt to not being power rangers anymore, and be normal?
1. Chapter 1

Karone sighed, as some of the rangers left. It was just her and Zhane left on the bridge at the moment. She turned to Zhane he couldn't help but grin at her. Karone smiled in return and she knew that Zhane was supremely happy that they were having a baby. He kissed her on the lips, and pulled her into a hug. Karone leaned her head into his neck, and sighed. "Are you feeling dizzy again?" he questioned, instantly worried about her.

"I'm ok," Karone said, stifling a yawn. "Just a little tired," she admitted. Without another word, he swept her up in his arms, and she giggled a little. "Zhane, what are you doing?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Well…you said you were tired," he murmured, as he headed towards their room on the Megaship.

"I am," she said, smiling at his thoughtfulness. "I could have walked though," Zhane smiled.

"Well…I don't want you to be stressed," he whispered, "I want you and our baby to be happy and content," he said, kissing her stomach. Karone laughed, as his lips tickled her stomach. He smirked, and opened up their door. She yawned and Zhane pulled back the sheets before laying Karone down on them. Her eyes started to close, and Zhane kissed her forehead. "I'll come back in a few ok?" he whispered, and she nodded before promptly falling asleep. Zhane smiled at his sleeping girlfriend, and left the room. Andros and Ashley were on the bridge. "Hey…the others leave already?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Andros said, giving his best friend a smile. "So…how is the daddy to be?" Zhane smiled.

"Just tucked Mommy in," Zhane said. Concern entered Andros' face, "She was just a little tired,"

"Well I'm glad that both of you found out at the same time," Ashley said to him. "I don't want you guys to go what I put Andros through," Andros wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Shush," he whispered, and turned back to his friend. "Are you happy about Karone being pregnant?" Zhane grinned, running a hand through his hair.

"I am so happy…" Zhane said, "I mean…we are having a baby," Zhane said.

"Looks like Aidan will have someone close to his age to play with," Ashley said, and Andros grinned.

"I'm glad you are ok with this Andros," Zhane said, stretching.

"Well I know that you wouldn't leave her," Andros said, "If you were any other guy I probably would have to hurt you," Andros said, a light smirk on his face.

Zhane laughed. "Well…I promised Karone I would come and lay down with her…I'll talk to you guys later," he said, heading towards their room. He crawled into bed with Karone and she sighed in her sleep, turning towards him. Zhane smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the forehead, and fell asleep holding Karone in his arms.

Ashley sighed as she saw Zhane walk away. "Are you mad at me?" she asked Andros, after a moment. Andros looked at her in surprise.

"No…why would I be mad at you?" Andros asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Cause of what happened…" Ashley murmured, leaning her head on his chest.

"I am not blaming you for that Ash…." Andros promised, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Besides…now we don't have to worry about Aidan being kidnapped," he whispered. Ashley brought her head from his chest, and he kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," Ashley whispered. They both heard Aidan's cries, and saw Kara and Lamont walked in.

"A certain grumpy boy wanted his mommy and daddy," Kara cooed, and as soon as Aidan saw Andros and Ashley he reached out for them. Ashley plucked Aidan from Kara's arms, and Andros wrapped his arms around Ashley and Aidan.

"Thanks for watching him for so long," Andros said gratefully.

"Its no problem…he wouldn't go down for his nap until he saw his Mommy and Daddy," Lamont said.

"Mama…Dada," he whispered, with a yawn.

"Time for a nap Aidan," Ashley whispered, and with a grateful smile to her in-laws, she and Andros went to their room. Ashley placed Aidan in his crib, and Andros pulled a sheet over Aidan. He gurgled at them, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, and Andros sighed, running a hand over Aidan's forehead. "Something wrong Andros?" Ashley asked wrapping her arms around his waist from the behind.

Andros leaned back into her, "I'm ok…just wondering what we are going to do now," he murmured. Andros turned around in her embrace, bringing her closer.

"Well…I guess we go home," Ashley said. Andros grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah…" Andros murmured, "Home sounds really good,"

A couple days later the Mega Ship arrived at KO35. Zhane rubbed Karone's shoulders, and she leaned into him. "Why are you so nervous?" Zhane asked, softly brushing his lips by her ear.

"I don't know," Karone whispered. "So…are when are we telling your parents?" Karone questioned. 

"Well…I wanted to tell them when we got here…" Zhane murmured. "You nervous about talking with them about it?"

"Maybe a little bit," Karone admitted. Despite her worry, Zhane just grinned at her.

"We will be fine, I promise," he whispered, kissing her on the lips. "But we can wait a little bit if you don't want to tell them right away," Karone looked at Zhane's face, and she knew she had nothing to worry about.

"I'm ok," she said, now grinning. Zhane kissed her again, and pulled away.

"Well…why don't you head over to my parents house, and I'll bring the bags over?" Karone frowned.

"I can help with some bags," Karone said.

"No…Karone, I don't want you to do any heavy lifting," Zhane protested, grabbing her gently by the arms.

"I can still help," Karone said. "Even if it is just small stuff," Zhane frowned, and Karone sighed, still not backing down. "Zhane…let me help a little bit…I am going to get bored," she whined. Zhane let out a small chuckle, but shook his head.

"Karone…" he murmured, bending down to kiss her stomach, before standing back up.

"Zhane…" she said in the same pleading tone. Andros and Ashley walked in, with Ashley holding Aidan.

"What are you two bickering about?" Andros questioned, smirking at the couple.

"Zhane doesn't want me to help carry in stuff back to the house," Karone muttered. Ashley looked at Karone then Zhane.

"Karone…come on, how about you help me with this real quick?" she offered, still holding Aidan, gesturing towards the toy bag. Karone looked at Ashley and then at her nephew and nodded. Zhane threw Ashley a grateful look, and Ashley led Karone back to Kara and Lamont's house.

"I don't understand why Zhane isn't letting me help," Karone murmured.

"Karone…it is a good thing Zhane isn't letting you do anything like that," Ashley said. Karone looked surprised, "he doesn't want anything to happen to you or the baby, and doing that kind of stuff can be a little dangerous when you are pregnant," Karone sighed, but understood why Zhane was acting this way.

"I guess I understand," Karone murmured.

"Aun…Rone…" Aidan gurgled, and Karone smiled at him.

"Hey buddy," she said to him. They arrived at Tara and Kinser's house, and they came out to greet them.

"Hello Karone," Tara said, pulling the girl into a hug. Karone hugged back, and pulled away. "It is good to see that smiling face of that baby boy," Tara said, turning to Ashley. "Everything ok now?" she questioned.

"Yeah…everything is great," Ashley promised. "Look…Karone, can you watch Aidan for me?" Ashley questioned. Karone nodded her head, and Ashley transferred Aidan to her arms. Aidan smiled at Tara and Kinser, and they grinned back.

"He seems like a very happy boy," Kinser commented, lightly ruffling Aidan's hair.

"Yeah…" Karone murmured. "You sure you don't mind my being here?" Karone asked after a moment.

"Of course we don't mind," Kinser said. "All Zhane ever talks about is you whenever we speak, and it will be easy for you and Zhane to find a job," Karone nodded. She wondered if she could really even find a job. Zhane's and Andros' voices came over towards the house, and Karone transferred Aidan to Tara's arms so she could open the door.

Zhane and Andros came in carrying a couple boxes in each arm. Karone took one of the lighter ones from Zhane's arms, and put it down. Zhane was expecting Karone to be a little mad at him still, but Karone smiled. Before he could say anything Tara and Kinser approached both Zhane and Andros, "We are so glad that you are home," Both men hugged Zhane's parents and Zhane turned to Karone. She wrapped her arms around him, and Zhane sighed in relief. He let his hand travel down to her stomach, and he rested his hand on it.

"I'm glad we're home too Mom," Zhane said to her.

"Are you two ok?" Kinser questioned, finding the pose that Karone and Zhane were in very familiar.

"Yeah…more than ok," Karone whispered, as Zhane ran his fingers up and down her stomach. "I'm pregnant," Karone murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

Karone instantly feared that Kinser and Tara were mad at their son. She squeezed Zhane's hand tightly, and he rubbed her hand, trying to calm her down. Kinser and Tara walked over to Karone, and the head swept her in for a hug. Karone's fear immediately dissipated, and tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. "Oh sweetie, we are so happy for you," Tara said pulling away from Karone, and hugging Zhane. Kinser hugged Karone, and rubbed her back.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, and Karone nodded. "We are very happy for you and Zhane," Kinser whispered to Karone. Kinser and Tara pulled away, and Zhane placed his hands on Karone's face. He wiped her tears away gently with his thumbs. Karone grasped his hands, and she kissed his fingers.

"Thanks," she whispered, with a watery smile. Tara transferred Aidan back into Karone's arms, and Karone sat down on the couch.

"Zhane...sweetie," Tara said grabbing his arm. "Can I see you in the kitchen?" she asked, and Zhane nodded.

"What is it?" Zhane asked, having noticed the tone in her voice.

"Zhane...you need to stay with her," Tara said.

"Mom...of course I am going to stay with her," Zhane said, a little shocked that his mother was having this conversation with him. He felt a little hurt that Tara would even think that he would leave her. "Why would you even assume that I would leave?" he whispered.

"I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt in this," Tara whispered. Zhane nodded in understanding, and sighed.

"Still Mom...I was raised well," Zhane murmured. "I would never...ever leave Karone, especially because I impregnated her. I love her," Zhane said. Karone was at the door, and she had a huge smile on her face. She noticed that he was walking towards where she was again, and pulled Aidan out of Kinser's arms. He gave her a questioning look, and then saw that Zhane was coming in. Zhane walked in and he went towards Karone. "Karone...how about we go out?" Zhane said, gently taking Aidan out of her arms. Karone smiled, and nodded her head. "Dad do you think you could watch Aidan?"

"Sure, you kids have fun," Zhane beamed at his dad, and Zhane led Karone outside. Karone leaned into Zhane, and he smiled at her.

"Is something wrong Zhane?" Karone questioned. Zhane remained silent, and Karone rubbed his arm. Zhane was starting to wonder if Karone thought the same way his mom had. "Zhane..." she started again, stopping their paced walk.

"Karone...I'm ok really," he tried to assure her. Karone shook her head. "Karone..." he started. "Look my mom was worried that I was just going to ditch you...you never thought that did you?" he asked in a hoarse voice. Karone wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly against her.

"Of course not. Zhane you have always been there for me," Karone whispered, rubbing her head into his chest. "I know that you are not going to leave me because you got me pregnant. I love you Zhane," she murmured all in one breath.

Zhane felt his face break out into a grin, and he rocked her against him. "Thank you Karone," Zhane whispered, "you have no idea know that much means to me that you said that. I love you Karone," he breathed. Zhane pulled away slightly and kissed her on the lips. "So...where do you want to go?" Zhane asked, and grasping her hand.

"I thought you had someplace we could go," Karone murmured in shock.

"I said that so we could get out of the house for a while," Zhane murmured back, bringing her hand up to his lips. "Where do you want to go?" he asked again. Karone leaned into him, and sighed.

"I don't know...maybe just show me around?" Karone suggested. "I haven't seen much since we got here," Zhane smiled, and nodded his head.

"You want to go get Andros and Ashley?" Zhane asked.

"No...I just want to be with you," Karone murmured, and Zhane grinned. Karone smiled, and Zhane started to lead her around KO35. "Zhane...I really appreciate this," she whispered. He wrapped his arm protectively around her, as the wind started to kick up.

"Karone I think we had better go back to my parent's house...it is getting chilly out here," Zhane murmured, rubbing her shoulder. Karone was about to argue, but she nodded. Zhane smiled at her, and ushered her into the house once again. Zhane smiled at Karone, and he knew at this moment and time that he wanted to marry Karone. He needed to find the right moment to propose.

Ashley and Andros walked over to Zhane's house and saw Kinser holding Aidan. The toddler was currently sleeping and Andros smiled. "Thanks for watching him," Andros whispered, gently taking Aidan out of his arms. Aidan groggily woke up.

"Dada," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Andros' neck.

"Go back to sleep Aidan," Ashley murmured, kissing Aidan on his forehead. Aidan promptly closed his eyes, and fell asleep. "Are Karone and Zhane here?" Ashley questioned.

"They went for a walk," Tara said.

"Well...we'll catch them later," Andros whispered, "We gotta get home, and make sure Aidan stays asleep," Andros whispered.

"Ok...we'll see you kids later," Tara said with a wave. Ashley and Andros went towards their own house.

"Mama, Dada," Aidan murmured in a trembly voice.

"We got some teething toys for you," Andros whispered, "and we got something to make the owies in your teeth go away," he whispered, and Aidan buried his head into his shoulder. Ashley leaned into Andros and rubbed Aidan's back, trying to coax the infant back to sleep. Soon they arrived at home, and Ashley went to grab a teething toy for Aidan, and gave it to him.

"Go ahead and bite it," Ashley whispered, and Aidan took it gently putting it in his mouth. Aidan let out a sigh, and after a couple minutes Aidan was starting to fall asleep. Andros put Aidan in his crib, and he went to sleep. Ashley pulled a sheet over Aidan, and turned to Andros. Andros smiled at Ashley, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You look tired," Andros murmured in her hair. Ashley leaned her head into his neck, and Andros swept he into his arms. "I think it is time for us to go to bed," he whispered, and laid Ashley on their bed.

"Love you Ash," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you Andros," Ashley murmured, closing her eyes. She leaned in closer to Andros,and he secured his arms around her. Andros made sure his wife was asleep before letting himself go to sleep as well.

Karone and Zhane were also in their own bed. "You ok?" Zhane asked, looking at his girlfriend. She looked a little pale.

"Yeah I think its just pregnancy stuff," Karone whispered. Zhane leaned his head to her stomach, and kissed her gently. Zhane's hand started to rub her stomach, and Karone felt relief flood through her, "Thank you Zhane," she whispered, giving him a squeeze.

Zhane kissed back up to her lips, "You're welcome," he murmured. "I love you Karone,"

"Love you too Zhane," she whispered, cuddling closer to him. Zhane smiled, and brought her closer. He rubbed her back, trying to coax her into sleep.

"Karone...honey," Zhane murmured sleepily. "Get some sleep," he whispered, and Karone nodded her head. Finally, Karone fell asleep, and Zhane stayed awake for a few minutes, just holding Karone in his arms. Bringing her closer, he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As Karone slept, Zhane lightly stroked her hair, and grinned when she squeezed him. Karone nuzzled her head into his neck, and sighed. "Zhane..." she murmured sleepily. "How long have you been awake for?" she asked.

"A few hours," Zhane whispered back. "You are so beautiful," Zhane whispered, brushing his lips lightly on her neck. Karone grinned, and put a hand on Zhane's chest. His hand traveled down to Karone's stomach, and he rubbed it softly.

"Zhane..." she murmured, bringing her head up.

"Yeah?" he asked, still grinning at her.

"I am hungry..." she said with a smirk playing on her face. Zhane laughed, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Now...my love...do you want breakfast downstairs...or do you want breakfast in bed?" he whispered. Karone giggled, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I think breakfast in bed..." she murmured with a sleepy smile. Zhane kissed her sweetly again on the lips, and grinned at her.

"Ok...I'll be back soon," Zhane whispered, and Karone nodded once again resting her head on the pillow. Before Zhane left, he lightly pulled her shirt up, and kissed her stomach, making her giggle again. He left the room, and headed down to the kitchen to cook a quick breakfast. In minutes he had a nice little breakfast made. Heading back upstairs, Zhane opened up the door telekinetically and Karone grinned.

"Look what Daddy got us," Karone murmured to herself, and Zhane laughed. He put the tray on her lap, and sat down next to her. "Oh...you made a lot," Karone said giddily. She started to dig into the food, and Zhane just smiled. Karone noticed how fast she was eating and slowed down. She offered a forkful of food, and Zhane took a bite. "Zhane..." she whispered. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Zhane once again had his arm wrapped around Karone, and sighed. He was going to be a Daddy. Karone snuggled closer to Zhane, and he looked down at her. "We should probably go down to the doctor soon...KO35 is a little more advanced than those down at Earth," He felt Karone stiffen next to him, and he murmured, "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing..." Karone tried to assure him.

"Karone..." he murmured in a knowing voice.

"Its nothing I promise," she whispered, and then gave him a disarming smile. Zhane let it go, and unwrapped his arms from her. She gave him a questioning glance, but wasn't too worried when she saw the grin on his face.

"I am going to go make an appointment for you...and while I do that, I am going to run a bath for you," he murmured in her ear. Karone smiled, and Zhane led her to the bathroom to draw a bath for her. Soon after drawing the bath, the appointment was set, and saw that Karone was in the bathtub still. She gestured Zhane to come join her and Zhane grinned. Stripping himself of his clothes, he got into the still warm bathtub. As he settled himself in the bathtub, he wrapped his arms around her. "We are going to go in tomorrow for the checkup," he murmured in her ear. Once again feeling herself stiffen, he was worried. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"What if they found something wrong with me, and it affects the baby?" Karone whispered in a scared voice. Zhane lightly peppered her neck with kisses, and Karone felt herself calm down.

"You and our baby are going to be fine, I promise," Zhane murmured, and Karone couldn't help but believe him. "Just you see," he whispered. Zhane felt her relax, and he smiled. "Don't worry so much," he whispered. Karone nodded her head, and couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Zhane...you always know how to make me feel better," she whispered, and Zhane once again grinned.

"Anytime," he whispered.

The next day Zhane and Karone were at the doctor's and Karone waited nervously for the doctor to call out her name. She was once a princess of evil and here she was now, scared of seeing a doctor. "Karone...babe, don't be so nervous," Zhane murmured in her ear. "It will be ok. There is our doctor now," he whispered, and they headed towards her.

"How do you do Karone? My name is Ada, and believe me sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. We are just doing a little checkup, and on the plus side, we get to see what gender your baby is today," Karone nodded her head, and Zhane squeezed her shoulder.

Ada did some tests on Karone and smiled at her. "My my my...it looks like you and Zhane are going to be having twins...twin girls," Karone looked at Zhane in shock. He was very surprised, but she was glad to see that he was still supremely happy.

"Twins..." Karone murmured in shock. Zhane nuzzled her neck lovingly, and Karone gripped his hand tightly.

"You ok Karone?" he whispered in her ear, and Karone nodded. A grin bloomed onto her face, and she turned around and threw her arms around Zhane. Ada left Karone and Zhane alone so they could celebrate by themselves. Zhane pulled away slightly, and kissed her stomach. "I love you my babies," he murmured. Zhane's lips traveled back up to Karone's and he embraced her in his arms. "I love you so much Karone,"

"Love you too," Karone murmured.

"Time to take you home," he mumbled, and Karone nodded her head in agreement. Karone felt Zhane's arm tighten around her waist, and Karone smiled. "I think I have an idea for one of the names for our girls," Zhane said, a grin blooming on his face.

"You do?" Karone asked, excitement entering her voice. "What is it?" she asked.

"I like the name Kira..." Zhane whispered.

"I like it too," Karone said with a smile. Zhane beamed at his girlfriend, and brushed his lips against her forehead, and he squeezed her gently.

"We should tell Andros and Ashley," Zhane said suddenly. Karone nodded her head, and headed towards Andros' parent's house.


	4. Chapter 4

"You want to call a cab?" Zhane asked, giving Karone's arms a squeeze. Karone shook her head, and leaned closer to him. 

"It isn't that far of a walk..." Karone whispered. "Plus it is not like we are all knee deep in money right now anyways," she whispered to him. Zhane nodded his head, but kept his arm around her. 

"Karone...are you sure? It wouldn't be that much, and I don't want any chance of you or our babies getting sick..." he said in a worried voice. Karone let out a small chuckle, and snuggled in closer to him. 

"No need...I mean I got you too keep me warm.." Karone said with a smile. Zhane also grinned, and rested his hand on her stomach. "I feel so lucky to have you as my boyfriend," Karone whispered. Zhane stopped her from walking, and embraced her tightly. 

"Believe me babe...I feel the same way..." Zhane said, bringing Karone fully into his arms. 

"Zhane...you don't have to carry me..." Karone whispered. 

"But I want to..." Zhane said, once again starting to walk. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her forehead on his cheek. "Getting tired?" he questioned softly. 

"No..." Karone whispered softly. "Just really happy and content," she whispered with a smile. 

"Me too Karone..." Zhane whispered. "But I think maybe we should just head back to my parent's place..."

"Zhane...we don't have to go back so early..." Karone said to him, and he reluctantly nodded his head. "I want to see Andros and Ashley... I kinda want to tell them you know?" 

"Well I can call them, and then they can just meet us there..." he murmured. Karone sighed, but nodded her head, and let Zhane carry her the short way to his parent's house. He looked down and smiled when he saw that she was sleeping in his arms. Opening the door quietly, he walked towards their room. He laid her down on the bed as gently as he could, but she still stirred. Zhane kissed the top of her eyebrows, and breathed, "Go back to sleep..." Karone loosely wrapped her arms around Zhane's neck, silently asking him to lay down. Zhane smiled lightly, and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head onto his chest. 

"You're warm..." she whispered with a small chuckle. Zhane brought her closer, and she looked like she was about to doze off. 

"Karone..." Zhane whispered, "go back to sleep," 

"But I don't want to..." she murmured tiredly. Zhane laughed lightly, and started to rub her back. "Zhane..." she started to object, but turned into a yawn. "I love you..." 

"Love you too.." he whispered, and she snuggled closer to him before going back to sleep. He continued to run his hand up and down her back. Tara and Kinser peeked into the room and smiled seeing that their son and his girlfriend was home. They just waved lightly at Zhane giving him the sign to rest. Zhane nodded his head, brought it to the crook of Karone's neck. He soon fell asleep, clutching onto Karone.

As few hours later Karone woke up and found Zhane sleeping still. A smile appeared on her face and she slowly unwrapped his arms from around her. Karone cautiously got off of the bed, and went to the kitchen. "Morning sweetie," Karone turned around, and saw Tara cooking something on the stove. 

"Morning..." Karone murmured. 

"Why are you up so early?" Tara asked. 

"I wanted to get something for Zhane...to show that I appreciate everything he does for me," Karone said in a soft voice. Tara took the pot off the stove, and and pulled Karone into a hug.

"Zhane already knows that you appreciate everything he does," Tara whispered softly, "but he will be really surprised to see this though. Want some help?" Tara offered. Karone nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, that'd be great," Karone said in a surprised voice. Karone knew that she wasn't going to do any heavy lifting. Tara helped cook some of Zhane's favorite breakfast foods, and grabbed a tray. Tara lifted it up and hefted it upstairs for Karone. 

"You got it the rest of the way?" Tara asked.

"Thanks...I got it Tara," she said. "I really appreciate this," Tara telekinetically made sure the tray was light enough for Karone to carry on her own. Karone smiled as she entered the room, and laid the tray into his lap, and brushed her lips against his lightly. Zhane stirred, but he didn't wake up. Karone smirked softly and got a cup of coffee and wafted it under his nose. "Zhane..." she murmured softly in his ear. 

Zhane finally opened up his eyes, and he looked over at the tray of food in his lap with a surprised look on his face. "Karone..." he said sleepily. "Did you-," he started.

"Don't worry so much..." Karone whispered, putting the coffee on the tray. "Your mom helped me," Zhane looked relieved, but then looked guilty.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I always assume that you are purposely trying to do heavy-lifting...and you were just trying to do something nice..." he whispered. Karone brushed her lips against his, and nuzzled his neck lovingly. 

"I love you," she whispered, ignoring his other comments. Zhane smiled at her lovingly and brought his lips over hers once again. 

"Thank you Karone," he mumbled against her lips. "I love you too," he whispered. Zhane looked at all the food, and brought up a piece of toast and offered it to her. Karone gratefully took a bite of it, and snuggled into him. "I really appreciate that you did this..." he murmured. 

"Good..." Karone said. They split the food on the tray and Karone inhaled it. Zhane just smirked at her and cut up more food and transferred it to her side. "Zhane..." Zhane shook his head, and kissed her on the cheek. Zhane grinned as he watched his girlfriend as she ate. "What?" she asked shyly. 

"Nothing," Zhane said, his smile growing wider as he stroked her hair with his hand. "You are just beautiful," Zhane murmured. Karone grabbed the hand stroking her hair, and kissed his palm. He took her hand in his own, and rubbed her hand. "Karone..." he murmured lightly, and he brought his hand under her chin. Her gaze went up to his loving one, and he reached under his pillow. 

"Zhane..." Karone murmured in a confused voice. 

"Karone..." Zhane whispered. "You are one of the best things to happen to me, in my life," he brought out a velvet box. "Karone...I love you...would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Zhane whispered. From start to finish, Karone started crying. She started to rub her eyes, and Zhane's hopeful face deflated. "Karone...sweetie.." he whispered, brushing her tears away. "Its ok...you don't have to think about it right-,"

Karone put a watery kiss on his lips, and nodded her head, "Zhane," she softly sobbed, "of course I'll marry you," Karone started to wipe her eyes again, "I'm sorry," Karone blubbered. Zhane held the box in one hand, and while still holding onto the box, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just let it out..." Zhane knew that Karone would be emotional; so he brought her closer. Zhane made some soothing noises out of his nose, and Karone calmed down a little bit. "There we go..." he breathed. He had her pull away slightly, and brought up the velvet box again. Karone stifled more tears as he opened it up the box. The diamond was medium size, but it looked perfect to Karone. Karone offered her hand to Zhane. He took the ring out of the box, and slowly slipped it onto her ring finger. Karone couldn't help the tears from flowing from her eyes again. 

Zhane brought Karone back fully to him, and Karone whispered, "Zhane...I'm so happy," Karone admitted to him. Zhane didn't say anything; he just bent down and softly put his lips on top of hers.

"Me too...you just made me the happiest guy on KO-35," Zhane murmured against her lips. Karone leaned into him, and looked at the ring again. "Karone...you doing ok?" he questioned, running his fingers up and down her arm. She nodded her head, and felt Zhane's hand travel on top of her stomach. 

"Zhane..." she whispered softly in his ear.

"What's wrong?" he murmured gently. Karone disarmed his worry with a smile.

"I know we decided on naming one of the girls Kira..." Zhane nodded his head, and waited for her to continue. "I was thinking about another name," Zhane's face bloomed into a grin.

"Really?" Zhane asked excitedly. "Have you come up with another name?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face. She nodded her head, and Zhane's grin grew bigger.

"I was thinking of naming our other daughter...Adriana," Karone murmured in a slightly shy voice. 

"That is a beautiful name Karone," Karone beamed, and felt Zhane put his lips on her neck. "I like it...Kira and Adriana," Zhane moved his lips down to her developing tummy. "I love you my baby girls..." he murmured on her tummy. Pecking her stomach once more, he slowly made his way up back to her lips. "I love you Karone..."

"I love you...so much," Karone whispered. Karone snuggled closer into Zhane, and leaned her head on his chest. Zhane ran his hand through her soft hair, and felt her breathing become lighter. "You can go back to sleep if you want to..." he murmured. Karone shook her head, and started to pull away. 

"Zhane..." Karone murmured. "You don't have to stay...while I sleep..." Karone whispered.

"Its ok...I want to," Zhane assured his fiancée. "Get some sleep if you need it..." Zhane murmured softly. He ran his hand softly down her back, and she felt herself slowly being lulled into sleep. He nestled his chin on top of her head. Karone fell asleep, and Zhane continued to rub her back. He was grinning broadly; he was glad that he and Karone were engaged. He unwrapped his arms from Karone and and walked out of the room. He was going to go do something special for Karone; she has made him the happiest guy around. Zhane walked towards the flower shop, and bought a dozen roses and some rose petals. Sneaking back into the house, he quietly went back to his and Karone's room and sprinkled the rose petals on the bed; framing Karone's body. He put a single rose on the bedside, so when Karone woke up that was the first thing she would see. Zhane laid down next to her, and awaited for her to wake up.

After a couple hours Karone started to stir. The scent of roses hit her nostrils,and Karone smiled as her eyes opened up. She looked at the single rose, and the petals surrounding her and she scooped the petals in her hand and inhaled the scent. She turned and saw Zhane laying next to her. Smirking, Karone dumped the petals on top of Zhane's head. "Hey...you are ruining the romantic setting," Zhane chuckled. "Here...I got these for you..." Zhane murmured, and Karone grinned, taking the roses from his hand. 

"Zhane...you didn't have to-," Karone started. Zhane covered her lips with his, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you," she amended. "I am going to go put these into some water..." Karone murmured. "Plus I wanna show off the ring you got me," Karone whispered in his ear. Zhane grinned, and helped Karone out of bed. 

"I'm glad you like the ring..." Zhane whispered, as they headed downstairs. Karone was humming lightly, and Tara and Kinser heard Karone's humming.

"Hey...someone sounds happy," Tara said to Karone and Zhane. 

"I am very happy," Karone exclaimed. "Your son is the most romantic person I ever met," Karone almost yelled, as she pranced into the kitchen for a vase. 

"He learned from the best," Tara said, looking at Kinser. "So...how was the doctor's appointment?" Tara asked as Karone came in with the vase of roses. She set it on the table and sat down next to her future mother-in-law. 

"Good...my..." she smiled and corrected herself, "our baby girls are very healthy," 

"You and Zhane are having twin girls?" Kinser asked. Zhane nodded his head, and his father beamed proudly at Zhane. "I'm so proud of you Zhane," 

"Thanks Dad," Zhane said in a soft voice. Zhane walked towards his father, and Kinser pulled his only son into a hug. "I promise I won't do anything to ween that trust," he said pulling away. He walked towards Karone and sat down next to hisfiancée. "Well...not to overwhelm you guys, but we have an announcement," he whispered, taking her right hand. "I asked Karone to marry me...and she accepted,"

"I'm glad someone finally managed to calm my son down," Tara said with a smirk. Zhane glared at his mother, and felt Karone squeezing his hands. "I am happy for you kids..." Tara said. "To celebrate, I think I will cook dinner for you," 

"Thank you Mom," Zhane said in a grateful voice. Karone felt emotions stirring up inside of her, and Zhane rubbed her back lightly, and she leaned into him. "Karone..." Zhane murmured softly in her ear. 

"I'm ok," Karone whispered back. Shaking his head, he brought Karone into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Its just all the emotions..." she whispered. 

"Karone...its ok..." Zhane said to his fiancée, "you remember how Ashley was...its just normal pregnancy stuff," Zhane rubbed his neck with his hand, and massaged it gently. Karone felt herself calm down, but she still stayed enfolded in his embrace. 

"Thank you Zhane..." Karone whispered softly. He grinned, and it finally mad e a smile appear on her face. 

"There we go...there is your smile," Zhane said with a laugh. Karone laughed along with him, and finally felt better. Zhane brushed his lips against Karone's and tenderly murmured, "I love you," 

"Love you too," Karone murmured with a smile, knowing everything was going to be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the night, and Karone knew she should have been asleep, but she couldn't. She felt nauseous, and couldn't help but leave Zhane's comfortable embrace and head towards the bathroom. She hovered over the toilet and gripped the sides painfully. She suddenly thought that her babies were in danger, and she felt extremely worried. So on top of the nauseousness she had the added pain of worry and tears. Zhane turned over in the middle of his sleep, expecting his soon to be wife to be on the other side, but when he felt nothing he groggily opened up his eyes. "Karone?" he murmured. He looked towards the bathroom, and saw that the light was on. He got out of bed, and knocked softly on the door, "Karone...hun, you ok?" Zhane asked, and he heard sobbing. He opened up the door, and sat down next to Karone. Zhane remembered when Ashley was pregnant she had morning sickness, and he also remembered that Ashley complained about it being just all day sickness. He pulled back Karone's hair, and waited to see if she would get sick or not.

The nauseousness passed and Karone leaned back gratefully into her fiancé, and felt his lips press against the back of her head. "I got you," he murmured, softly running his hand down her back. Karone had her hands on her stomach, still worried about their growing babies in her stomach. "Karone...are you ok?" he asked, as he tried to help her onto her feet.

"I..." Karone murmured softly, "I thought something was wrong with our babies..." she said tears clouding in her eyes again. Zhane pressed his lips gently on to hers and and brought her close. "It's all my fault Zhane," Karone whimpered.

"No its not," Zhane whispered, bringing her gaze up to his. "And our daughters are fine," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands. Karone closed her eyes as she felt Zhane's thumbs caressing her cheeks and wiping her tears away. "Trust me," he murmured softly. Karone nodded her head, and gratefully leaned into him once again. Not saying anything more, he pulled Karone fully into his arms and brought her back to their bed. He brushed his lips against hers, and ran his hand down to her stomach and caressed it under her shirt. "Now stop worrying," he said a light smirk on his face, "don't want my three favorite girls stressed out," Karone grinned, glad Zhane was there to make her feel better.

"Thanks Zhane," she murmured, resting her head on his chest as he laid down. "Love you," she whispered tiredly, but nonetheless lovingly.

"Love you too," Zhane murmured, as she went back to a peaceful sleep. Zhane traced his fingers over Karone's shoulder, and brought her closer before going back to sleep. Karone had managed to stay asleep for the rest of the night, but sadly she still felt bad when she woke up. Zhane woke up, and saw Karone was up again. "Karone..." he murmured, intending give her a kiss on the cheek, but she shrugged him off. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of hurt when she did that. "What's bothering you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Nauseousness came back," Karone murmured in a sad voice.

"Have you tried calling Ashley up?" Zhane questioned, grabbing her hand. "Maybe she would know how to alleviate the sickness from occurring too much,"

"I think it might be one of those wait it out things," Karone murmured, squeezing his hand gently. Zhane pecked her on the cheek, and she smiled lightly. "I love you Zhane," she breathed. Zhane brought his lips to her stomach and kissed it gently. She giggled as his lips caressed the cloth, and Zhane grinned when he saw that he elicited a giggle from her.

"There we go a smile," Zhane chuckled, kissing her on the lips. "I love you too," he whispered. "So...are you ready to break the news to your family?" Zhane questioned, placing his hand tenderly on Karone's cheek.

"About what?" Karone asked, snuggling against him. There were so many things she could break the news about.

"Everything..." Zhane murmured if it was obvious, "unless you just want to enjoy our engagement for a while," he added after a couple seconds. Kaone nodded her head, and felt Zhane bring his chin onto the top of her head.

"Thanks Zhane," Karone whispered. "Zhane...did you want to tell them?" she felt like she was asking that a lot.

"Karone..." Zhane murmured, "I will only feel comfortable telling everything when you are," Zhane assured her.

"Zhane are you sure you are ok with that...I know you would be more than happy just telling..." Karone started to ramble. Zhane silenced her, by placing his lips on top of hers.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "Come on you," he murmured, "my parents are going to think that we are just going to sleep the day away," Karone giggled again, and let Zhane pull her up to her feet. "Now no more brooding," he whispered as he led them downstairs.

"Ok..." Karone murmured. Zhane wrapped his arm around Karone's waist as they went downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Zhane nuzzled her neck lightly.

"We caught you guys being mushy," Ashley's voice came out, and Karone nearly jumped out of Zhane's arms.

"Didn't mean to scare you guys," Andros said. Karone got out of Zhane's embrace, and walked to her older brother, pulling him into a hug. "How did the doctor's appointment go?" he questioned pulling away slightly.

"It was good..." Karone murmured. "Having twin girls..." Karone said to him.

"Congratulations!" Ashley squealed, and Karone turned to her to give her a hug.

"So where is my nephew?" Karone said, "I wanna see him," Before she could say any more Lamont walked in holding Aidan.

"Aun Rone!" he cried out, reaching out for her.

"Hey baby boy," Karone said, taking him into her arms. "I missed you too," Karone murmured. Aidan was babbling in her ear, until he saw Zhane. "Un..un...Zhane," he gurgled. Zhane grinned and walked over to them.

"Hey bud," Zhane murmured, ruffling his multi-tonal hair. "You are going to have two cousins soon," Zhane murmured. "But that doesn't mean that I won't spoil you as often as I can," Zhane said, tickling Aidan.

"You will not," Andros stated. Zhane smirked, and Aidan grabbed Zhane's hand. "Zhane...can I talk to you for a minute?" Zhane nodded letting go of Aidan's hand, and followed Andros into the kitchen.

"What did I do now?" Zhane asked, expecting an attack from his friend.

"Nothing..." Andros said with a smirk. "Just wondering how you are taking Karone having twins..."

"I'm ok with it Andros...no I'm am excited," Zhane grinned. "We already have names for the girls," Zhane said.

While Zhane and Andros were talking, Karone had the feeling that Zhane was being interrogated. "Karone...are you doing ok?" Ashley questioned.

"Just a little nauseous," Karone murmured. "Andros better not be being mean to Zhane in there,"

"He's not going to yell at Zhane," Ashley assured her sister-in-law. Aidan squirmed in Karone's arms, and she looked down at her nephew. "I think Aidan might want to be put down," Karone frowned, but put her nephew down. Aidan gurgled and crawled into the kitchen. He saw his Uncle, and grabbed onto his leg.

"Wuncle Zwhane," Aidan called out. Zhane grinned and picked up Aidan.

"Hey little dude," Zhane said. Aidan grasped Zhane's hand, and started to say things to him. Aidan looked at his Daddy, and then called out, "Dada,"

"You getting hungry aren't you?" Andros said. Aidan nodded his head with a pout, and Andros gave Zhane a bottle. "Want to feed Aidan?" Andros offered.

"Sure," Zhane said, bringing Aidan a little closer. The squirming infant reached out for his bottle, and Zhane chuckled. He slowly brought the bottle to Aidan's mouth and he gratefully took the bottle.

"You are going to be a great Dad," Andros said, and Zhane beamed.

"Thanks Andros," he said as Aidan finished off the bottle. He burped and let out a guffaw, "You are a funny little boy," Zhane murmured. "Wanna go back to Daddy?" he asked. Aidan thought for a moment, before reaching out for Andros. Andros gingerly plucked his son from Zhane's arms, and rubbed his forehead against his son's. "Andros..."

"Yeah Zhane?" Andros asked.

"You didn't think I would hurt Karone did you?" Zhane asked after a moment.

"Well...maybe I was thinking that at first," Andros admitted. "You were a bit of a player before you met my sister," Zhane didn't say anything. "Zhane, you aren't like that anymore; you are perfect for my sister, and she really loves you," Zhane smiled at that note.

"Well I am going to go see how my fiancée is doing," Zhane said with a grin. He walked back towards Karone again. "Hey sweetie," Zhane murmured, wrapping his arms around her from the behind. Karone leaned into him, and he grinned.

Kara and Lamont looked really happy for their daughter. They knew Zhane was going to make Karone happy. Kara then noticed the ring on Karone's left ring finger. She gave Zhane a knowing smile, "What?" Zhane asked after a moment.

"Nothing," Kara said, knowing that her daughter would want to tell that they were engaged in her own time. "So when are you planning the baby shower?" Kara asked.

"Umm..." Karone murmured. "I don't know," Karone murmured.

"I'll help you out," Kara said with a grin.

"Me too," Ashley said to Karone.

"Thanks," Karone whispered.

A few hours passed, and Karone was sitting on the couch with Zhane enfolding her in his arms. Tara and Kinser were cleaning up what was left from Ashley, Andros, his parents, and Aidan from coming over. "Mom, Dad do you need any help?"

"No, dear we are fine," Tara said, giving the couple a smile. "We know that you have been looking for a job Zhane..." Tara started.

"There is an opening where I work..." Kinser said.

"Really?" Zhane questioned.

"Yeah...pretty flexible hours too," Kinser informed his son. "Most of the work will be close to here, so Karone can come see you anytime she wants," trying to elicit a smile from her.

"You should take it Zhane..." Karone whispered. Tara and Kinser saw the sad look in Karone's eyes.

"Karone...Zhane is going to be around still," Tara said to her. "Plus we are all here for you," Karone nodded, and felt Zhane tighten his arms around her.

"I know...thanks," Karone whispered. "I think I am going to go lay down," Karone murmured, walking up the stairs. Zhane looked as she walked up the stairs.

"She is just really fragile right now Zhane..." Tara said.

"Yeah, just go be with her, we already said we got the rest of this," Kinser said to her. Zhane nodded his head, and walked up the stairs to find Karone in their room.

"Karone..." Zhane murmured. "I can wait to get a job for a while," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Zhane," Karone whispered. "You don't have to wait...I just got used to you being around whenever I needed you.."

"I'll still be around," Zhane promised her. "Its just a small position, to get us some money flowing in,"

"I know," Karone murmured. Zhane gently pressed his lips against hers.

"It will be ok," he murmured against her lips. "I promise," Zhane said. Karone grinned, and she snuggled into him. "Feeling better?" he questioned. Karone nodded, and she yawned.

"Thanks Zhane," she breathed, as she felt him drape a sheet over them. "Love you," Zhane pressed his lips on her stomach, and kissed back to her lips.

"Love you too..." he whispered, as she finally fell asleep. Zhane brought her closer, and felt himself drowse into sleep.


End file.
